


Рамок нет

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: – Я вёл себя ужасно. Я себя не контролировал, я говорил мерзкие вещи и даже ударил тебя, – Тецуя с трудом сглотнул. – Я назвал тебя шлюхой.





	Рамок нет

Тецуя слегка разволновался – погладил Сейджуро по обнажённому бедру, шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. 

Взял себя в руки. 

– Ты такой горячий, – сказал он сипло, сжал крепкую ягодицу в пальцах. – Там. 

Сейджуро ткнулся носом в подушку – Тецуя увидел, как его плечо нервно содрогнулось; он обескураженно выдохнул и шлёпнул Сейджуро по лопатке. 

– Ты смеёшься, – сказал он недовольно и сложил руки на груди. 

Сейджуро откинул голову и громко рассмеялся – открыл белое горло, волосы разметались по смятой подушке. 

– Прости, – сказал он мягко и потянулся, касаясь рук Тецуи пальцами. – Прости, пожалуйста, это так…

– По-идиотски, – подсказал Тецуя и позволил взять себя за ладонь. 

Сейджуро улыбнулся чуть виновато:

– Необычно. 

Тецуя взглянул на него исподлобья – он всё ещё чувствовал себя неловко; смазка, высохшая на пальцах, чуть стягивала кожу, между бёдер приятно ныло. 

– Может, не будем? – спросил он осторожно. – Дурацкая была затея. 

Идею подкинул он сам – Сейджуро только пожал плечом, поцеловал его в скулу и сказал, что Тецуя может делать всё, что захочет. 

Вообще всё. 

– Уже сдаёшься? – спросил Сейджуро, оттягивая уголок губ. – Так непохоже на тебя. 

Тецуя цокнул языком – Сейджуро дружелюбно насмехался над ним даже так, лёжа на боку и широко раскрыв бёдра. Глаза его лукаво искрились, румянец на щеках мягко пылал, а кончик языка скользил по влажным губам – Тецуя плохо понимал, как в таком виде вообще можно выглядеть настолько потрясающе. 

Ему нравилось, конечно. 

– Я не сдаюсь, – сказал он упрямо и снова положил ладонь на чужое бедро.

Сейджуро погладил его подрагивающие пальцы.

– Стесняешься? – спросил он как бы между прочим, и Тецуя поджал губы. 

– Возможно, – неохотно отозвался тот и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Сейджуро приподнялся на локте – положил ладонь ему на затылок, потёрся кончиком носа о щёку, мягко поцеловал. 

– Что ты хочешь со мной сделать? – спросил он, лизнув приоткрытые губы.

Тецуя положил ладонь ему на щёку, поглаживая большим пальцем под глазом. 

– Заняться с тобой любовью. 

Сейджуро подался в его ладонь, повернул голову, поцеловал в запястье. 

– Скажи по-другому, – попросил он и легко лизнул складку между большим и указательным пальцем. 

Тецуя сглотнул. 

– Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом. 

– Ещё.

– Ммм, – Тецуя нахмурился. – Я хочу тебя взять. 

Сейджуро накрыл губами два пальца, втянул их в рот, поддел кончиком языка.

– Грубее, – попросил Сейджуро, взял пальцы в рот до самой ладони, и Тецуе пришлось срочно выдохнуть скопившийся в лёгких воздух. 

Он скользнул языком между губ, осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев чужое нёбо, и, кажется, застонал, когда Сейджуро прижал язык к фалангам, насадился ртом, поднял на Тецую прищуренные глаза.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – выдохнул Тецуя и попытался свести бёдра.

У него стояло – крепко и так хорошо, что почти больно. 

Сейджуро выпустил пальцы изо рта, лизнул косточку на запястье, прикусил кожу чуть ниже локтя.

– Ещё грубее, – сказал он Тецуе в губы, и тот с трудом открыл сухой рот. 

– Я хочу тебя выебать, – голова кружилась. 

Сейджуро быстро лизнул его губы. 

– Повтори. 

– Выебать, – выдохнул Тецуя, вцепился Сейджуро в волосы. – Я хочу тебя выебать. 

Сейджуро послушно открыл рот, когда Тецуя нажал на его губы языком.

– Выеби меня, – отозвался он на выдохе, и от того, как легко его рот выговаривал такие вещи, Тецую накрыло. 

Перед глазами потемнело – Тецуя толкнул его обратно на подушки, огладил его подколенную ямку, положил крепкую голень себе на плечо. Сейджуро прогнулся в спине, устраиваясь на боку, положил голову на согнутую руку – второй ладонью он упирался в кровать, чтобы не перекатиться на простыни грудью. 

– Хорошо, – Тецуя прикрыл глаза, глотнул раскалённого воздуха. – Тебе нравится, когда тебя берут? – спросил он сухим ртом, крепко зажмурился, исправляясь. – Когда я тебя беру?

Сейджуро выглядел сытым ленивым котом – глаза блестели, губы улыбались, румянец на щеках ярко горел. Он позволил развести себе бёдра – Тецуя огладил его промежность смазанными пальцами, прижался губами к согнутому колену на собственном плече. 

– Нравится, – Сейджуро шумно выдохнул открытым ртом. – Мне нравится, когда ты меня берёшь, – его глаза улыбались. – Когда ты меня трахаешь. 

Сказать, что Тецую вело – ничего не сказать; он оттянул бледную ягодицу, надавил на сжатые мышцы, толкнулся сразу на две фаланги. Сейджуро подбросило – он вцепился пальцами в простынь, закусил нижнюю губу, привыкая к ощущениям. 

– Ты горячий, – шепнул Тецуя – щёки у него горели огнём; теперь это не казалось таким уж неловким. – Здесь ты горячий и мягкий. 

Сейджуро дышал короткими толчками – его каменные мышцы ровно очертились под влажной от пота кожей. 

– Ты хочешь вставить мне? – спросил он и захлебнулся на вдохе. 

Тецуя закусил губу до кругов перед глазами, тяжело навалился на него, вставил так глубоко, что пальцам стало больно – глаза у Сейджуро обескураженно распахнулись, он толкнул стон языком, прижался щекой к подушке. 

– Да, – сказал Тецуя сипло. – Хочу тебе вставить, – он развёл пальцы внутри, согнул, мягко вытащил, чтобы толкнуться снова. – Сделай так ещё раз. 

Сейджуро не нужно было просить дважды. 

– Тецуя, – выдохнул он звучно, бросил на Тецую беглый взгляд из-под ресниц, и у Тецуи дрожали руки, пока он раскатывал презерватив по собственному члену. 

Внутри у Сейджуро можно было умереть. 

– Узко, – прохрипел Тецуя и уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо. – Так узко, – он поцеловал влажную кожу, поймал губами мелкую дрожь. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я вошёл полностью?

Сейджуро закусил нижнюю губу, ссутулился, намертво сжимая простыню в пальцах – между бровей у него легла неглубокая складка.

– Да, Тецуя, – отозвался он низко. – Пожалуйста. 

Тецуя прикрыл один глаз, ощущая, как его обволакивает изнутри – между бёдер горело так сильно, что он готов был кончить вот прямо сейчас. 

– Пожалуйста – что? – спросил он с шалой улыбкой, и Сейджуро вскинул на него почти ошарашенный взгляд. 

Губы его растянулись в лёгкой усмешке. 

– Вставь мне сильнее, – попросил он тихо. – Глубже. 

Тецуя сжал его колено в пальцах так крепко, что, наверное, на утро останутся синяки – плотно вжался пахом между разведёнными бёдрами, толкнулся раз, второй, ему вскружило голову, перед глазами поплыло. Сейджуро вцепился пальцами в его бедро, будто хотел удержаться – Тецуя возил его по простыням, красные пряди влажно поблёскивали на смятых подушках. 

– Тецуя, – позвал Сейджуро, откинул голову, открывая горло. – Вот так, да. 

– Я бы весь в тебя залез, – честно сказал Тецуя, проглотил сорванный стон, зажмурился. – Я бы навсегда в тебе остался. Я бы трахал тебя каждую ночь, – он прикусил щёку изнутри, согнул Сейджуро почти пополам, будто пытаясь прижать его колено к его же плечу. – И потом ещё утром, и в обед, и на ужин, а потом снова ночью. 

Он тяжело дышал – Сейджуро ухитрился вцепится в его волосы и прижаться раскрытым ртом к его губам. 

– Что бы ты ещё со мной делал? – спросил он сорванно. 

Тецуя вжал его в кровать – Сейджуро пришлось вытянуться на простынях, схватиться свободной рукой за край подушки над головой. 

– Я бы широко развёл тебе ноги, – он неловко подался бёдрами вперёд – Сейджуро протащило по кровати, он выгнулся, подавился выдохом. – Вылизал бы тебя всего.

– Что-то ещё?

Тецуя посмотрел на него из-под ресниц – Боже, он улыбался.

– Я бы поставил тебя на колени и трахал, – честно признался Тецуя, потому что – так всё и было. – Так долго, чтобы ты отключился, так сильно, чтобы ты кричал. 

Сейджуро стиснул зубы, выдохнул через нос, коротко улыбнулся, чтобы снова застонать открытым ртом. 

– Думаю, на это я согласен. 

Тецуя фыркнул ему в плечо, крепко обхватывая его подрагивающее колено. 

– Ты ведёшь себя, как… – начал он, но прикусил язык.

Сейджуро посмотрел на него из-под ресниц и подался бёдрами навстречу – Тецуя охнул.

– Как кто, Тецуя?

Тот вздрогнул, протянул руку – забрал влажные волосы с чужого лба.

Рамок не было. 

– Как шлюха, – выдохнул он сухим ртом, положил большой палец на чужие губы. 

Сейджуро открыл рот, вобрал палец, обхватил его ровным кольцом губ.

– Ты прав, Тецуя, – сказал он, тщательно вылизывал фаланги. – Я веду себя, как шлюха. 

И попытался развести ноги шире. 

Тецуя шлёпнул его по щеке, засунул палец так глубоко, будто пытался достать до задней стенки глотки, сильно толкнулся – его крепко сжали, Тецуя стиснул зубы. 

– Ты моя шлюха, Сейджуро, – выдохнул он сипло, вцепился Сейджуро в бедро и кончил так оглушительно, что не сразу пришёл в себя. 

Сейджуро выгнуло под ним, он коротко застонал низким звуком:

– Я твоя шлюха, Тецуя. 

И всё стихло. 

После Тецуя чувствовал себя ужасно – у него стыдливо горели щёки, и слегка подрагивали руки. 

– Прости, – сказал он рассеянно и убрал волосы с чужого лица. 

Сейджуро посмотрел на него одним глазом. 

– За что? – спросил он ровно и попытался подняться – из-за позы, в которую сложил его Тецуя, у него болели бёдра и тянуло поясницу. 

Тецуя крепко обхватил его ладонь, помогая. 

– Я вёл себя ужасно, – он закусил щёку изнутри. – Я себя не контролировал, я говорил мерзкие вещи и даже ударил тебя, – Тецуя с трудом сглотнул. – Я назвал тебя шлюхой. 

Сейджуро встрепал ему волосы на затылке, мазнул кончиком носа по переносице. 

– Тебе было хорошо?

Тецуя моргнул. 

– Да, но… – он осекся и поражённо выдохнул. – Тебе понравилось. 

Сейджуро легко пожал плечом и улыбнулся. 

– Мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь, – он облизнул искусанные губы. – И то, как ты меня трахаешь. 

Тецуя забыл, как дышать – накрыл его рот губами, сунул язык внутрь. Сейджуро обхватил его за плечи и потащил за собой – Тецуя вылизал его довольную улыбку, накрыл его собой, замер, уткнувшись носом ему в щёку. В голове не осталось ни одной приличной мысли.

Между ними рамок не было.


End file.
